


Reiner's Secret Desire

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little different than usual haha, Embarassment, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hormonal Teenagers, Literally everyone knows how gorgeous and amazing Hange is, My headcanons are in this too, Orgasms, Reiner and Hange friendship, Reiner fancies women other than Christa, Reiner fantasises over Hange, Reiner is 17 because that is geuninely how he looks to me, Reiner is bisexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, The sex is actually just his imagination, There is no way he is 15 haha, inspired by a fanfic, smut in chapter 2, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner has a secret. No, its not a crush on Christa. In fact, its about Squad Leader Hange. And its very lustful...<br/>'Going back to that day, Reiner remembered seeing the Squad Leader. He was never thankful for the overbearing heat before- it reminded him too much of what he was- but seeing Squad Leader Hange in those white shorts which she filled so well and a white tank top underneath her usual yellow shirt. He really saw how amazing her long legs were, and was drawn to her muscular thighs... it was a wonder how he didn't end up running straight to the barracks for some alone time.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiner's Secret Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be the last chapter I post before I go back to adding chapters to my multi chaptered fics. Just had to get this out first.
> 
> Basically, a hilarious fanfic on Tumblr inspired this. Its called Eavesdropping by lareinadecorazones. 
> 
> Hopefully you can enjoy!  
> Yes, this is just another excuse to focus on how awesome Hange is XD  
> Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

Reiner Braun's footsteps were heavy on the wooden floorboards of the Scout Regiment, leading up to the boys barracks. It was nightfall, so another day of gruelling training was over. Like the big brother type friend everyone knew him as, after he saw his friends struggle to put some boxes away while trying not to cough at the overbearing smell of bleach, he helped them and put away most of the cleaning supplies. Among them was Eren Jeager, and the short tempered brunette was grateful. In fact, he expressed this to Reiner just as they got to the barracks.

"No prob, man. Captain Levi does go overboard on the bleach. Night!" he called to Eren, who was going to the bathroom, then out into town with Armin and the rest of the boys, the girls were tagging along too. Probably going to multiple taverns and saying things soldiers would never usually say: talking about their dreams and hopes and secret desires.  
Reiner himself, though? He wanted to stay behind and work out something he'd been fending off for ages. He wouldn't be surprised if the workaholics- otherwise known as Captain Levi, Erwin Smith and Hange Zoë- stayed too, but he had been surprised by catching a glimpse of his Superiors last time they went to a bar for drinks.  
Jean dragged them all to a brothel a few nights ago, full of girls eager to please paying customers, but the only thing that properly entertained Reiner was how Squad Leader Hange kept laughing and was the only one wanting to be sociable that night. She even talked and shared jokes with some of the girls- more than happy to engage in conversation with such a kind, respectful person. Her kind eyes lit up in joy whenever she saw anyone smiling. This caught Reiner's full attention, though he tried not to make it obvious. He didn't find the strippers that entertaining- work wise, not conversation wise. It was confusing and so sudden, he normally liked the women, some he'd even paid to have moments alone with for dares and fun. But then again, all those times he hadn't been in the same room as Hange Zoë. 

It wasn't like he never interacted with her, they had played chess together and done chores together, so that left time for conversation. He really enjoyed talking to her. She was so much more than what rumors said she were: she wasn't Titan obsessed or wanting to talk about then 24/7. She was genuinely interested in what others had to say, plus her intelligence and kindness shone through with every word. They also joked; it was very easy to have a laugh with her. Anyone could see that Hange was not only a brilliant tactical badass of a genius, but also succeeding in making the Scout Legion life not completely doom and gloom.  
A few times more than he'd like to admit, Reiner found himself looking at the Squad Leader, not just her face, although that wasn't a bad sight at all; Sasha was wondering one day in the mess hall if Connie had any abs, and Armin said even he did because it was impossible to be in the Scouts and not have a six pack.  
Hange probably had a six pack. It made sense, she's a veteran for a reason. Then he began thinking... if she did had a six pack, her other body parts must be muscular too. He overheard Mikasa a few days ago talking to Eren and Armin about her when she was taunting Annie the day they all caught her.  
'She looked absolutely amazing. I've never seen someone as confident and frightening as her.' Mikasa had stated, unashamed in expressing her awe.  
'Squad Leader Hange is in really good shape. I've seen her legs before too, that day when it was too hot for our usual uniform pants- she has really great thighs.' Mikasa had added, and Reiner was hanging onto every word.  
'Coming from the girl who's Eren-sexual, that's saying a lot'. Commented Sasha, biting into a potato, and that was when Bertholdt noticed he seemed distracted.

Going back to that day, Reiner remembered seeing the Squad Leader. He was never thankful for the overbearing heat before- it reminded him too much of what he was- but seeing Squad Leader Hange in those white shorts which she filled so well and a white tank top underneath her usual yellow shirt. He really saw how amazing her long legs were, and was drawn to her muscular thighs... it was a wonder how he didn't end up running straight to the barracks for some alone time.

He once confessed during a game of drunk truth or dare that the body part that wasn't private he found the most sexy was collarbones. Connie had laughed and yelled that he probably wanted to see Christa's.  
However, with his brow furrowed and looking down, he didn't dare tell a soul he was thinking of Squad Leader Hange when he said it. He was embarrassed by what he felt.


End file.
